The present invention relates to a method of purification of physiological liquids of organism.
It is well known that physiological liquids of organisms such as blood, plasma, peritoneal liquid etc., accumulate and transport various toxicants in the case of poisoning the organism as well as in the case of diseases, in particular diseases of liver and kidneys. It is therefore advisable to remove the toxicants from the physiological liquids to significantly improve the situation of the patient. A plurality of methods have been invented and have been utilized for removing toxicants from blood, plasma and other physiological liquids. One of the most efficient methods is hemodialysis. This method, however, is generally restricted to removing small toxic molecules, whereas toxins belonging to the so-called middle-size molecules (between 500 and 30000 Dalton molecular weight) are eliminated too slowly, even with modern "high flux" dialyser membranes. It is believed to be advisable to further improve the existing methods so as to provide an efficient purification of the physiological liquid of organism, especially with respect to above toxicants having larger molecular sizes, for the purpose of preventing propagation of diseases or curing the disease. Some solutions were disclosed in our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,384.